nemofishmanfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Flynn-Shapiro
An own character. Debut September 2, 2010 Bio Alice Flynn-Shapiro is a future daughter of Phineas and Isabella. She has red hair, dark blue eyes, and wears a light blue and white striped dress with a pink shirt under it with light blue shoes and bow on her hair. When she is at the beach, she wears a light blue and white striped upper swimsuit and a white lower swimsuit. She wears the same bow and shoes at the beach as well. In her Fireside Girl uniform, she has a striped brown and orange dress, an orange bow and red shoes. Due to a new law that kicked in just before she became troop leader, she doesn’t wear the sash or beret with it. Notes *She is the best singer in her school and won numerous singing awards as well. *She can run 20mph and can jump 4' 7". *She can be a crew chief on a professional race team when needed. *All the cute meters in the universe explode into a trillion pieces when she is in her swimsuit. *She can lift 300lbs and tow 1,000lbs. *She had got the highest test score in her school's history when she was 9 years old. *She will have a baby in the future that looks just like her at Isabella's age. *She can stop bullies that are fighting other people with her karate skills if needed. *She can karate-chop any object that is less than 50,000 tons. *She is a future Fireside Girl troop leader and was there from when she was 5 to when she was 16, getting 5,095 patches, being the most ever in the history of the Fireside Girls. *She will help a person when they are hurt, lost, cold, or hungry. *She has read every map for the Tri-State area. *In school, she had never had a grade lower than an A+. She has always been a scholar. Baljeet is impressed with her skills in school. *When she was sick one day, Amber took over the Fireside Girl troop and the others never noticed that it was Amber instead of Alice in the outfit since they look exactly alike. This happened when Alice was 9 years old and was the only time Alice was sick, but was feeling better by the next morning. *She has virtually no weakness. She even said so at her middle school graduation party. *She loves every boy in her school due to the fact everyone that is a boy at her school loves her back, even though some also like *Amber, her twin sister, due to her being the hot-looking girl in the school. *She adores fancy clothing so much; she wears it on special outings. *She has a pet dog named Pinky II, who looks just like Pinky. Unlike Pinky, Pinky II isn't a secret agent and stays near Alice for company. *The future mayor gave her several parties to honor her. She had been given over 75 parties in 5 years for her huge help to the city. *Due to her speed, the police arrested over 200 criminals for robbery from a bank since her house is across the street from a bank and dashes off at top speed when she sees a robbery going on. *She had earned over 1,000 patches by the time she was 8 years old. *When she turned 75, she went to a time machine to transform herself to be 3 years old again. *She can build a robot in 10 minutes, and with Amber, build a Big Idea in about 90 minutes. *She exercises in her swimsuit so the people can see her very cute, little tummy when she is exercising. She even sleeps in her swimsuit because she likes being super-cute in her bed when it is bedtime, of which Phineas and Isabella are adored about her doing. *Her room is 20'x20' and has toy race cars on one side and Fireside Girls patches on the other side. *She has an Olympic-sized swimming pool in the backyard that is inside for her, Phineas, and Isabella to swim in. *She has never cried and has never been sad or down in her lifetime. *She is an avid recycler. She was able to collect 500lbs. to recycle in a week and 2,058lbs. in one month. *She weighs 45lbs. because she exercises 2-3 hours every day. She can put her foot behind her head, do cartwheels, and bend over 180 degrees with her body. *She had won every Junior Flawless Girl competition in the Tri-state area there were until she was 5' 10". *She wants to play tennis, be a racecar crew chief, or be a construction worker when she grows up to be an adult. *Unlike Isabella, she hasn't seen Heinz Doofenshmritz. Relationships *Phineas Flynn - Treats her as his Isabella and adores her as well. *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro - She says she's the cutest person in the world and when Isabella says that, she blushes and says thanks to her. *Pinky II - She feeds him when he is hungry, plays with him, and gives him water as well. *Amber Flynn-Shapiro - They are best sisters, never argue at each other, and build Big Ideas every day, in which Phineas and Isabella like them doing, but they don't disappear at all, unlike what Phineas and Ferb's did at their ages. *Ferb Fletcher - Likes him for being the 2nd father for her when he comes from Britain to visit for a few days every 3 months. *Baljeet Tjinder - Friends and likes the fact that she is very smart as well. *Buford van Stomm - Once saw him as an enemy, but are now friends. *Django Brown - She cheers him up when his father didn't like a painting one time and she helps him by doing the biggest painting ever with Amber. Django's father was shocked by what he saw and said that he would never dislike a painting by him ever again. *Albert du Bois - When she saw him, Albert thought she was an alien from her extreme cuteness, but when she told him she was a kid to Phineas and Isabella, he stopped thinking that she was an alien, but is neutral relationship-wise. *Balthazar Horowitz - She had a crush on him, kissed him on the lips, and is currently is a neighbor to Alice. *Albert du Bois - Was surprised on what he did with Phineas and Ferb when they were Alice's age. *Fireside Girls - She treats them like family and when she turned 16, the girls threw a huge farewell party for her record-breaking efforts she performed while she was in the troop. *Candace Gertrude Flynn - Treats her like a 2nd mom when her parents want to vacation without her and Amber. *Amanda, Xavier, and Fred - Treats them like other members of the family. *Kids and adults at school - All of them respect her a lot and the students get advice on helping out of their problem since they know her smartness. *Bullies - Tells on them after using her karate-chop action at them. *Roger Doofenshmritz - Treats him as a grandfather and brings him necessary things if he needs them. *Current mayor - Surprised of what a girl her age is doing for her city. Appearances *Alice Through the Ages (Story is in Isabella's Point of View) *Alice and Amber's Great Day Gallery Test 11.png Alice in hot-weather Fireside Girl clothes.PNG Alice the Fireside Girl.PNG Alice in Fireside Girl formal wear.PNG Alice in a Fireside Girl sundress.PNG Alice in hot-weather clothes.PNG Alice in a Fireside Girl school dance dress.PNG Alice in a 2-piece Fireside Girl swimsuit.PNG Alice in a 2-piece swimsuit.PNG Alice in a 1-piece swimsuit.PNG Alice in a 1-piece Fireside Girl swimsuit.PNG Alice Flynn-Shapiro 2012.png Test_17.png Frizzy Fireside Alice.png Frizzy Alice.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OC's